Full Moon
by Songosbabygirl801
Summary: What if the Inuyasha gang were wolves?


The full moon shone through the trees, making the forest look majestic. The air was crisp and filled with the smell of fresh rain. Five shadows shot through the trees, churning up leaves and dirt in their wakes. They dashed and dodged between trunks, nothing more than dark blurs to the human eye.

The group approached the edge of a cliff, which angled upwards towards the unreachable moon, like a megalithic ski-jump. The shadow in the front moved forward slowly, stopping right at the edge. It sat on its hind legs, raised its head, and a heart-rending howl shot through the silent night. The five shadows were wolves - a pack of wolves.

Soon, the leader's companions followed suit, piercing the night with their haunting cries. And, far off in the distance, their cries were answered by similar cries.

Apparently satisfied with the response, the leader - the "alpha" of the pack - lowered his head and turned around to face his pack. He stood tall, tail pointed straight out behind him. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride for his pack. Inuyasha was the alpha of this self-contained family; his mate, Kagome was the Omega.

Kagome was as black as night, with strikingly blue eyes that stood out in the darkest night. The alpha was very fond of her. They were mates after all, and he would show much affection for her in front of his other pack mates, not embarrassed in the least. And she in turn would return that affection.

The proud alpha turned his head to the female named Sango. She was a very deep dark brown, with brown/hazel eyes. She was one of the lowest in the pack hierarchy. But she was still friends with his mate, Kagome, which he found acceptable … as long as she knew her place in the pack.

Sango was currently growling at a young male wolf named Miroku. Miroku was pure black like Kagome, but instead of blue eyes, his were a deep brown, like Songo's. The adolescent currently had his tail lowered and ears down looking sheepishly at Sango, who was growling at him.

The reason was simple, by human standards: Miroku was in the process of courting Sango, hoping to make her his mate. But the awkward young male was suffering from what Miroku thought of as "wandering nose." She felt he showed a little too much affection for her and always at the worst possible moments.

He would, when he was sure Sango wasn't paying attention to him, nudge her in the bottom with his nose, earning either a death glare from poor Sango, or a major 'try that again, and see what happens' growl. At this point, he usually would back off and put his tail in between his legs, lower his ears and lop his tongue out in a sheepish grin... as he was doing now.

The alpha shut his golden eyes and shook his head. What a hopeless case.

His eyes wandered to the youngest of the pack. Shippo. Shippo was light brown with piercing green eyes. The young pup tended to get on his elder's nerves, occasionally resulting in one of them giving him a nip on the nose or ear. This was the equivalent of disciplining a young wolf pup.

Shippo and Kagome, in particular, were very close; Kagome was almost like a mother figure to the young Shippo, her mate like a father figure. The alpha didn't mind. When Shippo wasn't being too annoying, which was all too rare, the older wolf would let Shippo play with him, nipping at his ears and biting his tail in a playful manner.

The alpha walked past the group to a nearby puddle, and looked at his reflection. His eyes were a golden yellow, standing out like lanterns in the shimmering water. His fur was a shocking silvery white. He was bigger than any wolf in the pack, looming over them even when sitting. His paws were huge, with sharp, deadly claws to match. His name? The alpha was called Inuyasha.

His tongue lopped out of his mouth, tasting the crisp air, pulling the air through his powerful lungs. He turned towards his mate and looked into her deep blue eyes.

_I want to hunt. It is that time again when our bellies need nourishment, and I long to taste the tartness of deer blood once more._

_Yes my love. I believe you are right, But what about Shippo? He is too young to hunt with us._

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He looked at his mate affectionately and gently licked her muzzle.

_Yes. Shippo and Miroku will stay behind. _

His piercing gaze swung to the young male, Miroku

_Miroku, look after Shippo., Protect him with your life. Understand?_

_Yes, I understand._

Miroku nodded towards Shippo and walked towards their den, Shippo stalking behind him lazily.

Sango walked up beside Kagome, her gaze conveying silent curiosity as to why Inuyasha sent Miroku to look after Shippo not her. The huge alpha answered her bluntly.

_We need you to hunt. You are expert in bringing down the beast with ease, and without hesitation… unlike Miroku. He has too big of a heart; he always hesitates before he makes the kill. I sense he feels sorry for the thing that he needs to kill to nourish his body._

Sango nodded and sat on her haunches. She would never admit it, but she missed her young suitor's presence beside her. Perversely, she felt a bit lost and confused without his annoying presence. She blinked and softly growled at herself, earning a confused look from Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango looked away from their enquiring eyes with an embarrassed expression. Maybe she would approach Kagome about it later.

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha.

_Whenever you're ready, love._

He nodded his huge white head and lifted his muzzle into the air to sniff for prey. Soon his sensitive nose located deer spore not a distant.

With explosive power, he started running in the direction of the fawn, Sango and Kagome close behind him. Tonight they would feast on succulent deer flesh. For tonight was a night for great celebration; tonight Kagome was to have their pups.

Inuyasha grinned, baring prodigious canines that shone in the moonlight. Life was good.


End file.
